My Sunny
by siira137
Summary: GOD! kelinci semok ini harus bertanggung jawab sekarang! Sungmin yang sedang merajuk dan Kyuhyun yang malah tergoda oleh kelinci imut itu.


**My Sunny**

**Author : Siira137**

**Character : Lee Sung Min as himself**

** Cho Kyu Hyun as himself**

**Rated : M ( for mature content )**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, MPreg**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), jauh dari EYD, diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI. Menggunakan sedikit kata tidak sopan.**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. SUJU belong to theirself, their parents and GOD. #aku tetep bersikukuh Sungmin milikku #disate Kyu and Pumpkiners. All Kyuhyun POV. Finally, this story belongs to me**

**Summary : "Matahari. Itulah satu perumpamaan yang mengambarkan dirimu untukku yang telah terjebak dalam gelapnya dunia hitam."**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tak menyangka. Yah, benar. Aku tak menyangka. Aku adalah matahari baginya.

"Kyu~~"

Aku mendengar suara manja yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk sebuah bantal beruang sambil melhatku dengan mata indahnya dengan tatapan memelas. Ku arahkan tanganku dan kulambaikan bermaksud memanggilnya yang masih anteng berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

Ia tersenyum manis dan matanya berbinar. Kemudian berlari kecil ke arahku dan langsung memelukku yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa, Min? tiba-tiba terbangun? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyaku padanya.

Kepalanya masih terbenam di antara dadaku dan bantal beruang besarnya itu. Kulihat kepalanya sedikit mengangguk. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikapnya yang sudah terbilang dewasa.

"Min, kau masih saja seperti anak kecil. Ingat umur dong~" aku mencoba menggodanya.

Dan yeah! Aku berhasil. Dia mendonggakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan marah yang bahkan menurutku sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah wajahnya. Mana ada orang yang marah terlihat seperti sedang menggoda. Oh, ayolah! Aku lelaki dewasa normal yang bisa tergoda oleh pemandangan seperti ini.

"_Yah_! Aku bukan anak kecil! Kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu. Tapi sikapmu tetap seperti itu!"

Dia berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

Merajuk.

Aku kembali terkekeh kecil melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Apa dia benar-benar ingin menggodaku, _eoh_?

Tanpa basa-basi, kutarik boneka beruang besar itu dari pelukannya. Kenapa dia tak memelukku saja? Bukankah aku lebih hangat? Dengan sigap, aku memegang pinggangnya yang sedikit berisi namun ramping layaknya _yeoja_. Oh? Belum aku bilang? Orang yang sedang ku goda adalah _namja_. Heran? Terserahlah, aku tak peduli. Hatiku yang memilih dirinya.

Ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya padaku dan menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat itu, tanganku yang memang sudah ada di pinggangnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pahaku.

"Mmmhhh….nghh.. Kyuhh~~"

Ck, kelinci ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana membangkitkan libido seseorang. Melihat matanya yang terpejam dan mendengar lenguhan kecilnya itu, aku mengarahkan tangan kananku ke tengkuknya dan menekannya. Bermaksud memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia kemudian membalikkan posisi badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan badanku. Tangannya menggenggam erat baju di sekitar dadaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses masuk yang diberikan dengan senang hati-tentunya-olehnya.

Ouh! Lihatlah sekarang! Betapa nakalnya kelinci ini! Tangannya memilin kecil nipple ku yang sudah menegang. Dia memaju-mundurkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang membuat kedua junior kami saling bergesekkan. Aku yang tak tahan hanya meremas bokong bulatnya itu kuat-kuat. Menandakan bagaimana aku menginginkan dia saat ini. Tak langsung ke inti? Itu tak akan membuat sebuah percintaan menjadi seru. Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai bagaimana ia menggodaku saat _roleplay_ seperti ini. Membuatku benar-benar hampir gila.

Aku menahan gerakan badannya dan membuat tubuhnya sepenuhnya menempel ke tubuhku. Juniornya yang sudah menegang dibalik celana piyama yang ia gunakan kini menempel pada perut bagian bawahku. Sedangkan juniorku terkekan tepat di belahan pantatnya.

Kususupkan kedua tanganku ke dalam celananya, meremas kembali bokong bulat dan padat itu. Bibir kami masih saling mencumbu, lidah kami masih saling berperang untuk mendominasi. Kecipak saliva terdengar menggema di ruangan ini. Mataku membuka perlahan, ingin melihat wajahnya yang ada dihadapanku kini.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa terlihat polos dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan? Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuhnya, melepas pangutan kami. Wajahnya kini memerah, bibirnya yang sudah merah bertambah merah dan sedikit membengkak. Saliva terlihat mengalir turun dari ujung bibirnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kemudian, matanya membuka perlahan, menatapku sayu.

Kini, tangannya perlahan terarah ke wajahku. Ia membelai lembut wajahku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau matahariku, Kyu…"

Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Menjilati bibirnya yang menggoda itu. Ia terpejam menikmati perlakuanku.

"_Arrasoe_…" kataku padanya.

Kembali ia membuka matanya, badannya sedikit terbangun menyebabkan tanganku yang masih anteng berada di dalam celananya ikut terangkat.

**CUP**

Ia mengecup pelan keningku. Kemudian memelukku. Melihat hal itu, aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari celananya dan membalas pelukannya erat. 'Aku bukan mataharimu, kaulah matahariku, Min…'-batinku dalam hati.

Selama beberapa menit kami masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Meresapi perasaan cinta yang saling tersalur melalui tubuh kami.

Aku kembali teringat kejadian itu. Saat-saat di mana aku bukanlah aku yang sekarang.

Huh! Aku benci mengingat kejadian itu. Dan aku merasa beruntung bertemu Minnie yang telah membuatku seperti ini. Bukan orang yang terlibat dalam kelamnya dunia hitam. Aku sudah meninggalkan dunia itu. Lama. Dan aku tak mau kembali lagi ke sana.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan sialan itu. Kurasakan tiba-tiba ia melepas pelukannya kemudian mengecup pipiku. Aku tersenyum kembali. ia membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan mengingat kejadian itu lagi Kyu…"

Lihatlah, ia benar-benar memahami bagaimana diriku. Bukankah ia yang sebenarnya matahari? Bagaimana mungkin ia menganggapku matahari?

"_Arraseo_…_arraseo_… Kalau begitu. Kau mau membantuku melupakannya?" kataku sambil mengerling nakal.

Dan hei! Aku kembali susah menelan salivaku. Semburat merah perlahan menghiasi pipinya yang chubby, putih dan mulus itu.

"Kau tahu, dokter melarang melakukannya terlalu sering Kyu~"

"Ayolah~ bukankah kau ingin membantuku melupakannya? Lagipula terakhir kita melakukannya dua hari yang lalu. Bukankah sudah ada selang waktu dua hari?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Ia menatapku dalam, kemudian menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Membuat salah satu sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas.

Aku kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya. Reflek ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku dan kakinya ke pinngangku. Dan aku mendapat protes darinya karena tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu.

"Mau ke mana Kyu?" tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat aku ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga. Tapi kutahan sesaat hasratku.

"Ke kamar Min… Aku tak mau tetangga mendengar teriakanmu yang terus memanggil namaku dan desahanmu saat aku masuki…" aku berbisik seseduktif mungkin di telinganya.

"Kyuuu~~~" ia memukul bahuku pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Sedang aku hanya tersenyum senang mendapati tingkahnya yang menggemaskan seperti ini. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi ia selalu seperti ini. Bertingkah layaknya gadis perawan yang akan mengalami malam pertamanya. Benar-benar selalu berhasil membangkitkan libidoku yang sudah turun.

Kini kubaringkan dirinya yang masih memelukku seperti tadi di atas kasur. Tanpa memintanya melepaskan pelukannya, aku langsung saja menindihnya namun tetap menjaga agar aku tak terlalu menekan perutnya.

"Ahhnnnggghh~~"

_Shit_! Juniorku tak sengaja menekan juniornya saat aku menindih tubuhnya tadi. Mendengar lenguhannya dan posisi kami sekarang, benar-benar membuatku tak tahan. Aku kembali memangut bibir cherry yang sudah membengka oleh ulah bibirku tadi. Ia pun mebalas pangutanku tak kalah ganasnya. Kurasa ia juga sudah tak tahan.

Tangannya kini berada di kepalaku, sesekali menjambak pelan, menandakan ia sangat terhanyut oleh ciuman panas ini. Kemuadian aku menyusupkan tangan kananku ke dalam baju piyamanya, mencari benda mungil berwarna coklat terang kemerahan yang sedang menegang di dalam sana. Sedangkan tangan kiriku kembali meremas bokong kenyal kelinci ini.

Dia memukul pelan bahuku, kemudian mendorong tubuhku. Berusaha melepas pangutan kami.

"Kyu~ kau tahu, nafasku tak kuat sepertimu" katanya sambil merajuk (lagi). Mengembungkan pipinya sambil menatapku kesal dengan matanya yang membulat penuh.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil dan mencium pucuk hidungnya sambil memina maaf. Dan kembali, kami larut dalam ciuman panas dan panjang. Saling memangut satu sama lain, berusaha mendominasi. Sedangkan kedua tanganku tentu saja tak tinggal diam.

Kini, aku sedikit mengangkat badanku, lalu tanganku perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing piyama yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk menelusup ke baju kaosku, meraba perutku sambil sesekali bergerak ke atas dan menekan-nekan kecil nipple ku. Gerakannya yang yang agresif seperti itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Oh, ayolah! Jika kau ada di posisiku, kau pasti sudah menerkamnya saat ini. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah, matanya terpejam menikmati jilatan lidahku yang kini bermain di pipinya. Alisnya mengernyit ke bawah, pasrah.

Rasa-rasanya, badanku sedikit bergetar. Sesaat, suaraku parau dan serak. Aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan lagi! Juniorku sudah tak bisa menunggu.

"Min…." hanya kata itu yang saat ini bisa keluar dari bibirku.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mata kami saling bertemu. Kemudian tangannya keluar dari dalam bajuku, menangkupkan keduanya di pipiku. Ia mengankat sedikit kepalanya dan menciumku sekilas.

"Kyu~, aku ingin melakukannya~"

Aku terbelalak mendengar permintaannya. Dia? Mau melakukannya? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sekali-sekali datang kesempatan seperti ini! Baiklah…

"Kau serius, Min?" dia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum. Well, aku tersenyum. Hanya saja dia marah dan mengataiku menyeringai. Bedakah? Terserahlah~

"Kalau begitu, puaskan aku malam ini, Min"

**TeBeCe**

#ditembakin readers

Okke, nyerah. Dasar ga bisa di ajak bercanda =3=

Dengan segera, ia mengubah posisi kami sekarang. Dia mendorongku hingga tertidur dengan posisi terlentang, dirinya merangkak menaiki tubuhku dengan gerakan sedikit menungging sambil menatapku penuh hasrat.

Shit!

Tak bisakah kuterjang sekarang saja?

"Tenang, Kyu. Kau bisa menikmatiku nanti~" Ukh! Sial!

Tubuhku sedah benar-benar bergetar. Juniorku sudah benar-benar menegang dan merasa sangat sesak. Lihatlah! Belum apa-apa saja, keringat sudah membanjiri pelipisku!

"Khu khu~ kau benar-benar tak sabar seperti biasanya ya, Kyu~" Oh! Ayolah Sungmin! Jangan mengodaku seperti itu! Lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Duduk di atas perutku, tangan kirinya membelai lembut sambil sesekali meremas juniorku dan membuatku harus menggigit bibir bawahku menahan lenguhan yang akan keluar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya di tempelkan di bibirnya, matanya mengerling nakal ke arahku.

Kancing piyama yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya itu meng-_ekspose_ tubuh bagian atasnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda. Walau ada beberapa noda merah yang tersamar. Yah, kalian tahu apalah itu. _But, hell_! Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang! Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika ia terus seperti ini.

Segera ku tahan gerakan tangannya yang masih setia memijit pelan juniorku yang masih terbungkus.

"Min… Ku mohon.." baiklah, aku sudah memohon. Heuh~ dia tersenyum. Ku rasa aku bisa lega.

Ukh! Dia benar-benar pintar membuatku menderita karena hasrat yang berlebihan seperti ini. Lihat! Posisi kami sekarang menjadi 69. Oh! Lihatlah, bokongnya yang sangat bulat yang sekarang sedang menungging karena ia membungkuk dan menahan badannya agar tak menekan perutnya.

Ku remas bokong indah itu, dan akhirnya. Aku merasa benar-benar lega. Ia sudah membebaskan juniorku dari kukungan celana sialan ini. Kurasakan juniorku di belai oleh tangan halusnya. Aku terdiam berusaha menikmati perlakuannya. Aku membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Hei, aku tak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Oh! Bagaimana wajahnya?

"Hnnn…." Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibirku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang agak hangat jatuh mengenai pucuk kepala juniorku dan agaknya, cairan yang sedikit kental itu berkubang di lubang kecil juniorku. Kembali aku mendesah saat benda lunak tak bertulangdan hangat menjilati juniorku, gua hangat memerangkap juniorku. Aku hanya mendesah dan melenguh kecil menikmati perlakuannya. Jilatan, hisapan, saat ia mengemut, dan mengesekkan giginya memberikan sensasi sengatan listrik langsung ke saraf otakku. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa keluar saat itu juga.

"Kyu~ lihat~"

Ia bangun dan menolehkan kepalanya, aku yang masih menegang membuka sedikit mataku yang sejak tadi terpejam karena menikmati perlakuannya. Ia tersenyum manis. Lalu ku rasakan salah satu jarinya menyentuh dan terasa seperti gerakan mengusap pada kepala juniorku.

Kini ia memperlihatkan jari terlunjuknya yang sudah terlumuri cairan putih kental itu.

_Precum_-ku

Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, memasukkan jari telunjukknya lalu mengemut jari itu seperti sedang menikmati sesuatu yang lezat. Baiklah! Kau yang meminta ini Cho Sungmin. Kau rasakan saja nanti _service_-ku.

"Nikmat sekali, _nae_ Cho Kyuhyun~" sekali lagi. Ini bisa membuatku gila! Kalau tak mengingat keadaannya sekarang, sudah daritadi ku jamah tubuh montok menggoda itu.

"Jangan menggoda ku seperti itu Min. Kau tak mau ku genjot habis-habisan kan?" dan kulihat dia menggelang sambil tersenyum sangat manis ke arahku.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya kali ini Tuan Muda Cho~ kau harus ingat apa kata dokter" ia tersenyum-_ani_, terlihat seperti menyeringai. Apa aku menularkan kebiasaanku? Ck!

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu chagi~, ku rasa _baby_ akan suka jika ia mempunyai kolam renang lagi untuk satu hari ini" kataku sambil langsung membalik posisi kami seperti semula. Dan lihatlah dirinya yang kini tengah merengut tak suka sambil menatap sebal padaku. Walau alih-alih terkesan sangat menggemaskan. Lihat saja pipinya yang kini sudah tercetak semburat merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

Kujilat pelan telinga kirinya sambil bebisik.

"Lagipula dokter tak melarang kau ku genjot kurang dari 6 ronde. Umur _baby_ kan masih kecil~"

"Yah! Kau mesum Tuan Muda Cho! Jangan mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik pada _baby_!" dan aku sukses mendapat jitakan dari _yeobo_ tercintaku.

"Anggghhh! Ahh! Ohh! Kyuhh~! Ahhh! Le-lebih… lebih cepat! Ohhh! Kyu~~! Da-nggahh-amm!"

"Minn.. ohh.. ahh.. kau tetap ketat Min..ahhh"

Saat itu, hanya lenguhan, jeritan dan desahan kami yang memenuhi kamar ini. Jeritannya terus menggema di ruangan ini, merasakan nikmat saat aku menggenjotnya-kurasa. Lihatlah dirinya yang secara tak sadar terus meminta ku untuk menusukknya lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih ganas. Bukankah _service_-ku sangat bagus?

Tubuhku bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi saat kurasakan otot-otot lubang surga miliknya bergerak memijit keras juniorku. Ku hentakkan juniorku lebih keras saat ia melenguh keras. Aku sudah mengenai titik prostastnya. Dan kulakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Merasakan kembali bagaimana nikmatnya pijitan pada juniroku saat ku tusuk titik itu.

Tanganku sibuk memelintir _nipple_nya yang sudah memerah. Tubuhnya yang indah sudah kupenuhi dengan bercak merah keunguan. Tanda bahwa dia adalah milikku. Sesekali, kami saling memangut ganas, bertarung lidah, bertukar saliva.

Entah ini sudah ronde ke berapa. Kurasa baru ronde ke 3. Well, aku baru orgasme 3 kali. Apa aku juga harus mengatakan bahwa ini sudah ronde ke 5?

Kurasakan kembali tubuh bagian bawahku bergetar. Bulu kudukku merinding, otakku memberi perintah bahwa aku harus mengeluarkan sperma-ku.

"Min, jepit aku lebih keras.." kata ku berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit parau di gendang telingaku sendiri. Aku kemudian membalik perlahan tubuhnya yang saat itu tengah menungging. Ku luruskan kakinya sambil tetap kugenjot ganas. Oh! Sensasinya benar-benar berbeda. Jepitannya terasa lebih kencang.

Kulihat tangannya meraih juniornya sendiri, melihat hal itu, kutepiskan tangannya. Kembali aku berbisik.

"Tugasmu hanya menjerit dan mendesah saja, Min.."

Kini, tanganku yang meraih juniornya, bersamaan dengan itu, aku menggenjotnya semakin ganas, tubuhnya tersentk naik-turun. Tangannya terjulur ke belakang dan ditempelkan pada tiang King Size bed ini, menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah, bermaksud lebih memperdalam genjotanku.

Tanganku mengocok juniornya. Kurasakan junior kami sama-sama berkedut keras.

"Ohh! Kyuhhh! A-akhuh datang Kyuh!"

Tubuhku kembali bergetar hebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini saatnya!

"Bersama Min!"

CROOOOOT

"Ngahhhaahh~~!"

"Hhhhh…."

Tanganku kini terbalut oleh sperma milikknya. Ku cabut perlahan juniorku dari lubang pantatnya dan membuat lubang yang sebelumnya sudah becek oleh spermaku mengalirkan kembali sperma dan mengalir turun ke pantatnya.

Ia kemudian menarik diriku dan memelukku erat. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Saranghe Kyu~ jangan untuk tidak memimpikanku dan _uri aegya_, _ne_~?" tuturnya dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan. Aku jadi merasa sedikit keterlaluan. Sudahlah.

"_Na do saranghae_. _Nae _Sungmin. _Nae Sunny_. _Nae aegya_"

Dan aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Ingin segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi setelah mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu, matahariku. Aku mencintai anak kita"bisikku lebih kepada diri sendiri sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**END**

Huahhhh! Setelah sekian lama ngga nulis NC, akhirnya nulis lagi walau semi. Mianhe, aku masih gemeteran ini =.=

Merinding sumpah. Soalnya lupa gi mana aja kiat-kiat nulis NC yang baik #plak

Mianhe ne kalo mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku sudah berusaha. Jadi jangan marah ne? #sogok pake pisang

Gi man? Gi man? Mohon sarannya ne~~

Untuk itu,cuap-cuapnya sampe sini aja yaa~~

Bagi yang udh baca, wajib komen~ SIDERS, aku sate kalian dalam mimpi :D nyekekekeee~~~ #dilindes

thanKYUMIN :*

dan epep ini kupersembahkan buat nae saengi RIZKI yang masih di bawah umur. Dan atas pernyataan KANTI si anak bau jahe~ aku buat NC yang _seringan_ mungkin~ selamat menikmati~~~

**_'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita'_**

My Sunny

Author : Ida no Kyo137

Character : Lee Sung Min as himself  
Cho Kyu Hyun as himself

Rated : M ( for mature content )

Genre : Romance, fluff, MPreg

Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), jauh dari EYD, diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI. Menggunakan sedikit kata tidak sopan.

Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. SUJU belong to theirself, their parents and GOD. #aku tetep bersikukuh Sungmin milikku #disate Kyu and Pumpkiners. All Kyuhyun POV. Finally, this story belongs to me

Summary : "Matahari. Itulah satu perumpamaan yang mengambarkan dirimu untukku yang telah terjebak dalam gelapnya dunia hitam."

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tak menyangka. Yah, benar. Aku tak menyangka. Aku adalah matahari baginya.

"Kyu~~"

Aku mendengar suara manja yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk sebuah bantal beruang sambil melhatku dengan mata indahnya dengan tatapan memelas. Ku arahkan tanganku dan kulambaikan bermaksud memanggilnya yang masih anteng berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

Ia tersenyum manis dan matanya berbinar. Kemudian berlari kecil ke arahku dan langsung memelukku yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa, Min? tiba-tiba terbangun? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyaku padanya.

Kepalanya masih terbenam di antara dadaku dan bantal beruang besarnya itu. Kulihat kepalanya sedikit mengangguk. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikapnya yang sudah terbilang dewasa.

"Min, kau masih saja seperti anak kecil. Ingat umur dong~" aku mencoba menggodanya.

Dan yeah! Aku berhasil. Dia mendonggakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan marah yang bahkan menurutku sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah wajahnya. Mana ada orang yang marah terlihat seperti sedang menggoda. Oh, ayolah! Aku lelaki dewasa normal yang bisa tergoda oleh pemandangan seperti ini.

"Yah! Aku bukan anak kecil! Kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu. Tapi sikapmu tetap seperti itu!"

Dia berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

Merajuk.

Aku kembali terkekeh kecil melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Apa dia benar-benar ingin menggodaku, eoh?

Tanpa basa-basi, kutarik boneka beruang besar itu dari pelukannya. Kenapa dia tak memelukku saja? Bukankah aku lebih hangat? Dengan sigap, aku memegang pinggangnya yang sedikit berisi namun ramping layaknya yeoja. Oh? Belum aku bilang? Orang yang sedang ku goda adalah namja. Heran? Terserahlah, aku tak peduli. Hatiku yang memilih dirinya.

Ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya padaku dan menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat itu, tanganku yang memang sudah ada di pinggangnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pahaku.

"Mmmhhh….nghh.. Kyuhh~~"

Ck, kelinci ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana membangkitkan libido seseorang. Melihat matanya yang terpejam dan mendengar lenguhan kecilnya itu, aku mengarahkan tangan kananku ke tengkuknya dan menekannya. Bermaksud memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia kemudian membalikkan posisi badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan badanku. Tangannya menggenggam erat baju di sekitar dadaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses masuk yang diberikan dengan senang hati-tentunya-olehnya.

Ouh! Lihatlah sekarang! Betapa nakalnya kelinci ini! Tangannya memilin kecil nipple ku yang sudah menegang. Dia memaju-mundurkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang membuat kedua junior kami saling bergesekkan. Aku yang tak tahan hanya meremas bokong bulatnya itu kuat-kuat. Menandakan bagaimana aku menginginkan dia saat ini. Tak langsung ke inti? Itu tak akan membuat sebuah percintaan menjadi seru. Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai bagaimana ia menggodaku saat roleplay seperti ini. Membuatku benar-benar hampir gila.

Aku menahan gerakan badannya dan membuat tubuhnya sepenuhnya menempel ke tubuhku. Juniornya yang sudah menegang dibalik celana piyama yang ia gunakan kini menempel pada perut bagian bawahku. Sedangkan juniorku terkekan tepat di belahan pantatnya.

Kususupkan kedua tanganku ke dalam celananya, meremas kembali bokong bulat dan padat itu. Bibir kami masih saling mencumbu, lidah kami masih saling berperang untuk mendominasi. Kecipak saliva terdengar menggema di ruangan ini. Mataku membuka perlahan, ingin melihat wajahnya yang ada dihadapanku kini.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa terlihat polos dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan? Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuhnya, melepas pangutan kami. Wajahnya kini memerah, bibirnya yang sudah merah bertambah merah dan sedikit membengkak. Saliva terlihat mengalir turun dari ujung bibirnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kemudian, matanya membuka perlahan, menatapku sayu.

Kini, tangannya perlahan terarah ke wajahku. Ia membelai lembut wajahku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau matahariku, Kyu…"

Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Menjilati bibirnya yang menggoda itu. Ia terpejam menikmati perlakuanku.

"Arrasoe…" kataku padanya.

Kembali ia membuka matanya, badannya sedikit terbangun menyebabkan tanganku yang masih anteng berada di dalam celananya ikut terangkat.

CUP

Ia mengecup pelan keningku. Kemudian memelukku. Melihat hal itu, aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari celananya dan membalas pelukannya erat. 'Aku bukan mataharimu, kaulah matahariku, Min…'-batinku dalam hati.

Selama beberapa menit kami masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Meresapi perasaan cinta yang saling tersalur melalui tubuh kami.

Aku kembali teringat kejadian itu. Saat-saat di mana aku bukanlah aku yang sekarang.

Huh! Aku benci mengingat kejadian itu. Dan aku merasa beruntung bertemu Minnie yang telah membuatku seperti ini. Bukan orang yang terlibat dalam kelamnya dunia hitam. Aku sudah meninggalkan dunia itu. Lama. Dan aku tak mau kembali lagi ke sana.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan sialan itu. Kurasakan tiba-tiba ia melepas pelukannya kemudian mengecup pipiku. Aku tersenyum kembali. ia membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan mengingat kejadian itu lagi Kyu…"

Lihatlah, ia benar-benar memahami bagaimana diriku. Bukankah ia yang sebenarnya matahari? Bagaimana mungkin ia menganggapku matahari?

"Arraseo…arraseo… Kalau begitu. Kau mau membantuku melupakannya?" kataku sambil mengerling nakal.

Dan hei! Aku kembali susah menelan salivaku. Semburat merah perlahan menghiasi pipinya yang chubby, putih dan mulus itu.

"Kau tahu, dokter melarang melakukannya terlalu sering Kyu~"

"Ayolah~ bukankah kau ingin membantuku melupakannya? Lagipula terakhir kita melakukannya dua hari yang lalu. Bukankah sudah ada selang waktu dua hari?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Ia menatapku dalam, kemudian menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Membuat salah satu sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas.

Aku kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya. Reflek ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku dan kakinya ke pinngangku. Dan aku mendapat protes darinya karena tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu.

"Mau ke mana Kyu?" tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat aku ingin menerjangnya saat itu juga. Tapi kutahan sesaat hasratku.

"Ke kamar Min… Aku tak mau tetangga mendengar teriakanmu yang terus memanggil namaku dan desahanmu saat aku masuki…" aku berbisik seseduktif mungkin di telinganya.

"Kyuuu~~~" ia memukul bahuku pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Sedang aku hanya tersenyum senang mendapati tingkahnya yang menggemaskan seperti ini. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi ia selalu seperti ini. Bertingkah layaknya gadis perawan yang akan mengalami malam pertamanya. Benar-benar selalu berhasil membangkitkan libidoku yang sudah turun.

Kini kubaringkan dirinya yang masih memelukku seperti tadi di atas kasur. Tanpa memintanya melepaskan pelukannya, aku langsung saja menindihnya namun tetap menjaga agar aku tak terlalu menekan perutnya.

"Ahhnnnggghh~~"

Shit! Juniorku tak sengaja menekan juniornya saat aku menindih tubuhnya tadi. Mendengar lenguhannya dan posisi kami sekarang, benar-benar membuatku tak tahan. Aku kembali memangut bibir cherry yang sudah membengka oleh ulah bibirku tadi. Ia pun mebalas pangutanku tak kalah ganasnya. Kurasa ia juga sudah tak tahan.

Tangannya kini berada di kepalaku, sesekali menjambak pelan, menandakan ia sangat terhanyut oleh ciuman panas ini. Kemuadian aku menyusupkan tangan kananku ke dalam baju piyamanya, mencari benda mungil berwarna coklat terang kemerahan yang sedang menegang di dalam sana. Sedangkan tangan kiriku kembali meremas bokong kenyal kelinci ini.

Dia memukul pelan bahuku, kemudian mendorong tubuhku. Berusaha melepas pangutan kami.

"Kyu~ kau tahu, nafasku tak kuat sepertimu" katanya sambil merajuk (lagi). Mengembungkan pipinya sambil menatapku kesal dengan matanya yang membulat penuh.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil dan mencium pucuk hidungnya sambil memina maaf. Dan kembali, kami larut dalam ciuman panas dan panjang. Saling memangut satu sama lain, berusaha mendominasi. Sedangkan kedua tanganku tentu saja tak tinggal diam.

Kini, aku sedikit mengangkat badanku, lalu tanganku perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing piyama yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk menelusup ke baju kaosku, meraba perutku sambil sesekali bergerak ke atas dan menekan-nekan kecil nipple ku. Gerakannya yang yang agresif seperti itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Oh, ayolah! Jika kau ada di posisiku, kau pasti sudah menerkamnya saat ini. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah, matanya terpejam menikmati jilatan lidahku yang kini bermain di pipinya. Alisnya mengernyit ke bawah, pasrah.

Rasa-rasanya, badanku sedikit bergetar. Sesaat, suaraku parau dan serak. Aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan lagi! Juniorku sudah tak bisa menunggu.

"Min…." hanya kata itu yang saat ini bisa keluar dari bibirku.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mata kami saling bertemu. Kemudian tangannya keluar dari dalam bajuku, menangkupkan keduanya di pipiku. Ia mengankat sedikit kepalanya dan menciumku sekilas.

"Kyu~, aku ingin melakukannya~"

Aku terbelalak mendengar permintaannya. Dia? Mau melakukannya? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sekali-sekali datang kesempatan seperti ini! Baiklah…

"Kau serius, Min?" dia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum. Well, aku tersenyum. Hanya saja dia marah dan mengataiku menyeringai. Bedakah? Terserahlah~

"Kalau begitu, puaskan aku malam ini, Min"

TeBeCe

#ditembakin readers

Okke, nyerah. Dasar ga bisa di ajak bercanda =3=

Dengan segera, ia mengubah posisi kami sekarang. Dia mendorongku hingga tertidur dengan posisi terlentang, dirinya merangkak menaiki tubuhku dengan gerakan sedikit menungging sambil menatapku penuh hasrat.

Shit!

Tak bisakah kuterjang sekarang saja?

"Tenang, Kyu. Kau bisa menikmatiku nanti~" Ukh! Sial!

Tubuhku sedah benar-benar bergetar. Juniorku sudah benar-benar menegang dan merasa sangat sesak. Lihatlah! Belum apa-apa saja, keringat sudah membanjiri pelipisku!

"Khu khu~ kau benar-benar tak sabar seperti biasanya ya, Kyu~" Oh! Ayolah Sungmin! Jangan mengodaku seperti itu! Lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Duduk di atas perutku, tangan kirinya membelai lembut sambil sesekali meremas juniorku dan membuatku harus menggigit bibir bawahku menahan lenguhan yang akan keluar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya di tempelkan di bibirnya, matanya mengerling nakal ke arahku.

Kancing piyama yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya itu meng-ekspose tubuh bagian atasnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda. Walau ada beberapa noda merah yang tersamar. Yah, kalian tahu apalah itu. But, hell! Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang! Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika ia terus seperti ini.

Segera ku tahan gerakan tangannya yang masih setia memijit pelan juniorku yang masih terbungkus.

"Min… Ku mohon.." baiklah, aku sudah memohon. Heuh~ dia tersenyum. Ku rasa aku bisa lega.

Ukh! Dia benar-benar pintar membuatku menderita karena hasrat yang berlebihan seperti ini. Lihat! Posisi kami sekarang menjadi 69. Oh! Lihatlah, bokongnya yang sangat bulat yang sekarang sedang menungging karena ia membungkuk dan menahan badannya agar tak menekan perutnya.

Ku remas bokong indah itu, dan akhirnya. Aku merasa benar-benar lega. Ia sudah membebaskan juniorku dari kukungan celana sialan ini. Kurasakan juniorku di belai oleh tangan halusnya. Aku terdiam berusaha menikmati perlakuannya. Aku membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Hei, aku tak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Oh! Bagaimana wajahnya?

"Hnnn…." Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibirku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang agak hangat jatuh mengenai pucuk kepala juniorku dan agaknya, cairan yang sedikit kental itu berkubang di lubang kecil juniorku. Kembali aku mendesah saat benda lunak tak bertulangdan hangat menjilati juniorku, gua hangat memerangkap juniorku. Aku hanya mendesah dan melenguh kecil menikmati perlakuannya. Jilatan, hisapan, saat ia mengemut, dan mengesekkan giginya memberikan sensasi sengatan listrik langsung ke saraf otakku. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa keluar saat itu juga.

"Kyu~ lihat~"

Ia bangun dan menolehkan kepalanya, aku yang masih menegang membuka sedikit mataku yang sejak tadi terpejam karena menikmati perlakuannya. Ia tersenyum manis. Lalu ku rasakan salah satu jarinya menyentuh dan terasa seperti gerakan mengusap pada kepala juniorku.

Kini ia memperlihatkan jari terlunjuknya yang sudah terlumuri cairan putih kental itu.

Precum-ku

Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, memasukkan jari telunjukknya lalu mengemut jari itu seperti sedang menikmati sesuatu yang lezat. Baiklah! Kau yang meminta ini Cho Sungmin. Kau rasakan saja nanti service-ku.

"Nikmat sekali, nae Cho Kyuhyun~" sekali lagi. Ini bisa membuatku gila! Kalau tak mengingat keadaannya sekarang, sudah daritadi ku jamah tubuh montok menggoda itu.

"Jangan menggoda ku seperti itu Min. Kau tak mau ku genjot habis-habisan kan?" dan kulihat dia menggelang sambil tersenyum sangat manis ke arahku.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya kali ini Tuan Muda Cho~ kau harus ingat apa kata dokter" ia tersenyum-ani, terlihat seperti menyeringai. Apa aku menularkan kebiasaanku? Ck!

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat seberapa kuat dirimu chagi~, ku rasa baby akan suka jika ia mempunyai kolam renang lagi untuk satu hari ini" kataku sambil langsung membalik posisi kami seperti semula. Dan lihatlah dirinya yang kini tengah merengut tak suka sambil menatap sebal padaku. Walau alih-alih terkesan sangat menggemaskan. Lihat saja pipinya yang kini sudah tercetak semburat merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

Kujilat pelan telinga kirinya sambil bebisik.

"Lagipula dokter tak melarang kau ku genjot kurang dari 6 ronde. Umur baby kan masih kecil~"

"Yah! Kau mesum Tuan Muda Cho! Jangan mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik pada baby!" dan aku sukses mendapat jitakan dari yeobo tercintaku.

"Anggghhh! Ahh! Ohh! Kyuhh~! Ahhh! Le-lebih… lebih cepat! Ohhh! Kyu~~! Da-nggahh-amm!"

"Minn.. ohh.. ahh.. kau tetap ketat Min..ahhh"

Saat itu, hanya lenguhan, jeritan dan desahan kami yang memenuhi kamar ini. Jeritannya terus menggema di ruangan ini, merasakan nikmat saat aku menggenjotnya-kurasa. Lihatlah dirinya yang secara tak sadar terus meminta ku untuk menusukknya lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih ganas. Bukankah service-ku sangat bagus?

Tubuhku bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi saat kurasakan otot-otot lubang surga miliknya bergerak memijit keras juniorku. Ku hentakkan juniorku lebih keras saat ia melenguh keras. Aku sudah mengenai titik prostastnya. Dan kulakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Merasakan kembali bagaimana nikmatnya pijitan pada juniroku saat ku tusuk titik itu.

Tanganku sibuk memelintir nipplenya yang sudah memerah. Tubuhnya yang indah sudah kupenuhi dengan bercak merah keunguan. Tanda bahwa dia adalah milikku. Sesekali, kami saling memangut ganas, bertarung lidah, bertukar saliva.

Entah ini sudah ronde ke berapa. Kurasa baru ronde ke 3. Well, aku baru orgasme 3 kali. Apa aku juga harus mengatakan bahwa ini sudah ronde ke 5?

Kurasakan kembali tubuh bagian bawahku bergetar. Bulu kudukku merinding, otakku memberi perintah bahwa aku harus mengeluarkan sperma-ku.

"Min, jepit aku lebih keras.." kata ku berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit parau di gendang telingaku sendiri. Aku kemudian membalik perlahan tubuhnya yang saat itu tengah menungging. Ku luruskan kakinya sambil tetap kugenjot ganas. Oh! Sensasinya benar-benar berbeda. Jepitannya terasa lebih kencang.

Kulihat tangannya meraih juniornya sendiri, melihat hal itu, kutepiskan tangannya. Kembali aku berbisik.

"Tugasmu hanya menjerit dan mendesah saja, Min.."

Kini, tanganku yang meraih juniornya, bersamaan dengan itu, aku menggenjotnya semakin ganas, tubuhnya tersentk naik-turun. Tangannya terjulur ke belakang dan ditempelkan pada tiang King Size bed ini, menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah, bermaksud lebih memperdalam genjotanku.

Tanganku mengocok juniornya. Kurasakan junior kami sama-sama berkedut keras.

"Ohh! Kyuhhh! A-akhuh datang Kyuh!"

Tubuhku kembali bergetar hebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini saatnya!

"Bersama Min!"

CROOOOOT

"Ngahhhaahh~~!"

"Hhhhh…."

Tanganku kini terbalut oleh sperma milikknya. Ku cabut perlahan juniorku dari lubang pantatnya dan membuat lubang yang sebelumnya sudah becek oleh spermaku mengalirkan kembali sperma dan mengalir turun ke pantatnya.

Ia kemudian menarik diriku dan memelukku erat. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Saranghe Kyu~ jangan untuk tidak memimpikanku dan uri aegya, ne~?" tuturnya dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan. Aku jadi merasa sedikit keterlaluan. Sudahlah.

"Na do saranghae. Nae Sungmin. Nae Sunny. Nae aegya"

Dan aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Ingin segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi setelah mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu, matahariku. Aku mencintai anak kita"bisikku lebih kepada diri sendiri sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

END

Huahhhh! Setelah sekian lama ngga nulis NC, akhirnya nulis lagi walau semi. Mianhe, aku masih gemeteran ini =.=

Merinding sumpah. Soalnya lupa gi mana aja kiat-kiat nulis NC yang baik #plak

Mianhe ne kalo mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku sudah berusaha. Jadi jangan marah ne? #sogok pake pisang

Oh, iya. Rencananya aku mau buat prequel sama sequelnya. Gi mana yeorobun? Setuju ngga? Kalo setuju, aku buat prequelnya dulu. Setelah itu baru buat sequelnya~~~

Prequel nya berkisar tentang cerita kenapa mereka bisa ketemu, latar belakang mereka,kenapa Min bisa hamil, dll. Tapi oneshoot sih. G man? Tapi kalo sequel udah pasti chapter~ mau buat keluarga bahagia! Yay! \^o^/

Gi man? Gi man? Mohon sarannya ne~~

Untuk itu,cuap-cuapnya sampe sini aja yaa~~

Bagi yang udh baca, wajib komen~ SIDERS, aku sate kalian dalam mimpi :D nyekekekeee~~~ #dilindes

thanKYUMIN :*

dan epep ini kupersembahkan buat nae saengi RIZKI yang masih di bawah umur. Dan atas pernyataan KANTI si anak bau jahe~ aku buat NC yang seringan mungkin~ selamat menikmati~~~ ini juga sebenernya pernah aku publish d grup d fb~

'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita' 


End file.
